


Dirty Daddy - Part 8

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Daddy Verse [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Bestiality, Come Eating, Comeplay, Extremely Underage, Facials, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Shota, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles, Watersports, foodplay, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 15Sounding||Object Insertion||LapdancesChristmas morning brings some new surprises.





	Dirty Daddy - Part 8

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

Derek wakes to an empty bed on Christmas morning. He can admit he's a little disappointed, he loves waking up surrounded by his son and their pup, but he's not really surprised. He stretches and yawns, heaving himself out of bed, half-hard cock slapping against his belly. He can feel the pressure of a needed piss, but heads downstairs to find Stiles first. He's even less surprised to find Stiles on the sofa, cartoons playing as he sucks on the giant unicorn lollipop that had been in his stocking, the contents of which are spread out on the sofa next to him. Roscoe is sitting between the boy's legs, licking at his ass where it's hanging off the cushion. 

“Stiles, you know better than to get started on Christmas without me.” His tone is admonishing and Stiles tips his chin down, sucker leaving his mouth with an audible pop.

“M’sorry daddy,” he can hear the guilt in his son's voice and immediately reaches over to ruffle the boy's hair, it's Christmas, he doesn't want Stiles to feel bad.

“It's okay buddy, just don't start on presents until I say, okay?” Stiles nods vigorously and Derek smiles, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “I'm gonna fix breakfast, but first, are you thirsty buddy?” The pressure on his bladder had grown more insistent while he'd been talking, and he's struggling to hold it in. At Stiles’ nod, Derek edges around the sofa, gently pushing Roscoe out of the way so he can slide one leg between Stiles’ and get close enough. Stiles opens his mouth eagerly, and Derek feeds his half-hard cock in until Stiles latches on, mouth tight over his head. He closes his eyes, pressing on his bladder to help get started after holding it, a tiny groan escaping when the first bits of his piss trickle out. He can feel Stiles’ tongue digging into his slit, encouraging the stream, the light suction as Stiles slurps at him. He keeps his eyes closed, knowing it'll be easier to finish if he can't see the way that tiny mouth stretches around him. He feels a light thump against his thigh about midway through his piss, thinks Roscoe has gotten impatient.

Derek cracks an eye to look down and see what the dog is up to, then feels his mouth go slack when he sees the real cause of that thump he'd felt. Stiles is curled forward, mouth latched onto Derek's cock, drinking his daddy's piss down like good boy. He's got one hand perched on Derek's thigh to keep his balance. The other though...it's the hand that had been holding the unicorn lollipop...and Derek supposes it still is technically. The angle is odd, but he can see the way Stiles’ hand is twisted out so he can angle the lollipop better. He's sliding the twisted tip in and out of his little pucker, Derek can see the drag as he pulls it out before shoving it back in. He feels his belly clench at the sudden rush of lust, pushing the last of his piss out in a burst. It causes Stiles to pull back, coughing a little from the stream spraying into his throat, and he takes the last bits of it to his face. He doesn't seem to mind, if his giggle is anything to go by. Derek watches as his boy drags the lolly back out of his ass and brings it up to his mouth, happily sucking the taste of himself off of it. He can feel his cock swelling at the sight, tip starting to leak almost instantly. It's worse (or better) when Stiles gives another hard suck before reaching down to fuck the end into his hole again, and Derek can't stop from sliding to his knees, eyes focused on his boy’s little hole spreading easily around the lolly while he pushes it in and out.

“What're you doing there buddy?” 

“Hmm? Feels good daddy. Tastes good.” He says the last with a smile, pulling the lolly free from his ass and turning it so it's hovering near Derek's mouth. “Wanna try?” And how can he say no? Derek leans forward, mouth open, eyes on Stiles’ as he tightens his mouth down over the lolly, cheeks hollowing as he sucks on it. It's sweet, of course, but there's hints of Stiles’ hole, stale piss and cum from the night before, his and the dog's. He sucks harder, surprised at how much he enjoys it, lets the spit gathering in his mouth drip down it. He carefully eases off, pulling it from Stiles’ small hand, settling himself more firmly between his son's legs. He can feel Roscoe moving behind him, nosing and licking at his own hairy hole, but he mostly ignores it, focused on Stiles. He angles the lolly towards where he knows Stiles’ prostate is as he slides it back inside his boy, making sure he doesn't push it too far. He watches his son's rim clasp at each new bump on the candy, spreading wide before clamping back down tight as it passes. He makes a mental note to look into anal beads, small ones. He stops when he feels the first push of resistance, knowing he's gone as far as he can comfortably. He can see Stiles’ mouth, gaping like a fish as he puts gentle pressure against the lolly, wiggling it so that it rubs across the boy's prostate. 

“Daddy…” it's gasped out, Stiles’ hips twitching at the constant easy pressure. 

“I've got you buddy.” He leans forward, lapping at Stiles’ hole, letting more spit puddle over it as his mouth waters. He wriggles against the boy’s rim until he can push it in alongside the candy, flicks his tongue around it as he slowly shifts the lolly in and out, fucking Stiles with it. He'd been working his son up in ugs, had finally gotten to one that he was sure could be switched out for a slimmer dildo, but he'd never even thought of something like this. He had a minute to thank his kid's imagination before focusing back on what he was doing. He moved his tongue in counterpoint to the lolly, taking turns fucking first one and then the other into his boy. He reached his free hand up to stroke at Stiles’ little cocklet, angling it down so he could lift his head and lap at the tip in between licks of the boy's rim, continuing to fuck the lolly in and out of his son, only taking it out to add more spit when it seems to dry off. It doesn't take long before Stiles’ hips are twitching to meet the thrusts of the candy, his tiny little cocklet spurting out his thin boycum. Derek laps it up eagerly, still sliding the lolly in and out of Stiles’ hole when his son releases his bladder too, drenching the sucker and Derek's face in piss. Derek drags the lolly out, rolls it in the mess before Stiles sits up abruptly, latching his mouth onto it, sucking the piss off. Derek's mind flashes onto thoughts of piss pops in the summer and he moans, lets the boy take the lolly back as he stands, stripping his own hard cock fast, painting his son and the candy with his own cum, watching as Stiles eagerly eats it all up. When it's mostly gone, Derek gathers his son into his arms, taking his mouth in a deep kiss, licking at the taste of himself there. He takes the candy and Stiles and heads to the kitchen, putting the lollipop on the counter before settling Stiles on the table.

“We'll save the rest of that for later, okay buddy? Now it's time for breakfast, and then presents.” Derek smiles when Stiles claps and giggles, bouncing in excitement, his soft cocklet slapping against his legs, then sets to making them breakfast, mind drifting to the special toys under the tree, knowing for sure now that they'll be able to use them sooner than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
